Practice Makes Master
by Linox
Summary: When Bella and Edward are home alone watching a smutty episode of the Vampire Diaries, Bella get’s an idea of something new she wants to try out with Edward. Will Edward lean under of the pressure and give Bella what she wants? One shot. Lemon


Practice makes master

Bella's POV

It was a Friday night and Alice had talked Charlie into letting me sleep over. The rest of the Cullen's was out hunting and I was home with Edward, sitting with the lights barely on and watching some show called 'The Vampire Diaries', which was quite ironic due to the angel sitting next to me being exactly that.

"Why are we watching this Edward?

"We can change the channel if you want, love. I just wanted to check something out. Emmet had this bizarre thought yesterday that we had to check this show out. I don't know what he's planning yet but I'll find it out." He kissed my hair gently and my heart skipped a beat.

"Mmm" I moaned as his lips moved from my hair and down to my throat.

"But I can change the channel if you want ", he said under the butterfly kisses he laid on my cheek.

"No", I said and moved myself so that I was sitting on his lap, my feet around his waist. "Edward", I purred in the most seductive way. He started to place kisses on my nose, jaw, eyelids- anything except my lips. "Please" I begged. "God", I groaned, "Don't tease me" His lips moved to mine then, and I could feel my whole body tensing up.

"God's not here, Bella" He said between kisses. "My name is Edward", he whispered. I took control then, kissing him as he did to me – everywhere accept his lips.

"Edward" I groaned and took my hands into his hair grabbing as hard as I could. "Is that better?" I purred in his ear and licked his ear lobe. He let something out of his mouth that sounded like a moan. It was kind of hot. Okay, who was I kidding? My panties must be drained by now. Damn.

I was starting to wonder when he would pull back, we had never gone this far before. Instead he grabbed my ass and moved my body closer to his.

"You are truly the most terrifying monster I have ever met"

I wimped at his roughly touch and words. I felt him tense under my touch and I whispered in his ear "truly" I began sucking under the hollow of his ear, biting softly.

"Bella" he said calmly "You know I want to, but I just need a moment to relax myself", he whispered into my ear. I guess the fun was over for tonight. I sighed but straightened up in the couch so that I was sitting next to Edward. I tried to put all my focus on what was happening on the 37 inches platinum TV, though my thoughts were elsewhere.. There was a girl with long brown hair that opened a door and in came a boy, which was clearly meant to be the vampire in the story. Out of nowhere they just started kissing passionately. My look moved over to Edward and of course, he was watching me too and I got a sudden urge to try out something.

"Edward"

"What is it love?"

"If I ask you for a, umm, favor will you promise to do it?" I was starting to get nervous. Would he let us do it?

"That really depends, love", his eyes was searching mine now, clearly wondering what I was thinking.

"That's what I thought", I said under my breath, though I knew he would hear it. My eyes drifted to the TV again. Great, just great. The two persons were lying in bed now. I sighed again. I would never get that far with Edward, that stubborn vampire. He took one of is marble hands and pulled my chin up so that I was looking right at him.

"Bella", he murmured, face just inches away from mine. "Tell me", he said, brushing his lips softly over mine. Why did he have to dazzle me all the time? I was supposed to be an independent woman. It was so hard being that while he was there dazzling me out of control all the time.

"No", I stuttered. "Y-you won't let us do it". I tried to get control over my voice, thought it was very hard because my whole body was under his dazzling spell.

"Please", he begged, looking at me with his puppy vampire eyes.

"Don't try to puppy me out", I told him and sat up straight in the couch.

"What if, what If I promised you that we would try?" It was then he got my whole attention.

"Promise?"

"Always", he wowed. "Now, can you please tell me what's on your mind? The suspense is killing me.

"It's well, embarrassing"

"Try me"

"I was thinking that well, we could try something new" I saw his expected look. "Tongue kissing", I said fast. I was afraid to see his expression so I hid my red face under the flat of my hands.

"Mmm" he growled in a seductive way. "Your blush is so mouthwatering" I looked up at him then. He was staring at me with hunger in his look. I didn't know what it was for this time, my blood or my body. "I don't know, Bella. You could cut yourself on my teeth"

"Whenever I kiss you I have the possibility of that, so no excuses and besides, you promised me."

"I'll do it on one condition. You can't lose control, stand perfectly still and tell me if I hurt you"

"I think I can handle that", I told him with a smirk and he lifted me on top of him-sitting on his lap. He began kissing me, in ways that for my opinion should be illegal, though he did not touch my mouth. He pressed kissed on my jaw and all the way up to the corner of my mouth. He looked at me, almost to get my approval, and then his mouth touched mine, my heart just about jumped out of my chest. He began stretching his tongue into my mouth and I jumped a bit when his tongue touched mine. His stone cold tongue moved in synchronization with mine and a thrill moved down my body. He tasted so good and I couldn't help moaning while me moved his tongue inside my mouth. I tried not to touch his teeth that often, afraid that I would cut myself open. Mixed with Edwards's delicious taste a new one touched my tongue. I swallowed it. It tasted good, though I could not put a word on it. I swallowed more. So sweet, like honey. Yes, that was it, honey. Why did he have that in his mouth? I trusted mu tongue further down his troath, touching his teeth on the way. They were not cold, they were warm. How could that be? I touched the spot where I could feel the honey like juice coming out.

"Mmm" I murmured and licked the spot. In the fraction of a second I found myself lying alone on the couch. I opened my eyes and could see Edward at the other side of the room. "Edward?"

"Just give me a moment, please" He took a deep breath and walked back so that he was sitting on the couch with me again.

"What did I do wrong? I don't, I don't understand" He smiled at me.

"I'm very sensible where my gums are, under my teeth", he smiled again and moved closer to me.

"Oh. Sorry"

"No, it's all right. It was mostly the surprise. It tickled." I let out a little laugh. "Oops", he told me. "I guess I sort of lost control" His fingers pointed at my upper body where my shirt was torn, hanging at the sides of my arms, my black lace bra showing. My blush just kept growing redder by each second.

"Oh well" I pouted. "Too bad I didn't bring an extra shirt. I guess I'll just have to walk around in this all night" He growled in my ear.

"Alice said that you might need this" His hand moved under the couch and grabbed up a blue shirt from a bag. Damn psychic sister. Why did she have to bring an extra pair? Wouldn't she know that I would want to seduce him as much as I could? Oh well, I might as well make as much out of this as possible.

"Would you please help me undress?" I moved my right shoulder closer to him. And he growled. "I'm having some trouble getting my shirt off", I said in the most seductive way. He didn't do anything, just sat there with a warning look.

"Bella", he warned me again.

"Or do you want me walking around like this for the rest of the night? I don't mind, you know." That was what got him moving. His mouth rested on my ear

"Seducive.." he whispered and a chill moved down my body, while he ripped one of the arms on the shirt off. I could swear he took a peek on my chest.

"Edward Cullen. Did you just peek?"

I heard him murmur something like "Enjoying the bouquet"

I moved my left shoulder to him now, waiting for him to take the last rip. His mouth moved to my other ear. "Sexy..", he ripped of the rest of my shirt and growled when he saw the whole me in just a bra and jeans. He moved his head so his forehead was touching mine along with our noses. "Mine…", was his last word as he crushed his lips to mine once. He gave me the shirt and I put it on slowly, I wouldn't want him losing control now, would I?

"Well that was fun", I told him as I finished buttoning my shirt, though I still had it open so that my bra was showing a bit.

"I would hardly call that fun", I bit down my lip. His finger traced the corners of my mouth. "You just love teasing me, don't you?"

"Who wouldn't? You taste delicious. The venom didn't taste that bad either. Tasted like honey, sweet and sticky." He looked surprised.

"You swallowed the venom?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know if you should have done that. If you get lots of venom in you, you might start the transformation"

"Well, in that case we should do this more often" I blinked my eyes and tried to look seductive at him. He moaned and pulled me into a fierce kiss. I raised my hands so that they were crossing the back of his head, pulling him even closer to me. A dark noise came out of his chest and I stopped freezing at the spot.

"Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"What was that?" He looked confused. "That noise you made? Did I do something wrong?" He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"No Bella, it's the opposite, you drive me crazy. A groan, I guess"

I was surprised. That was.."hot". I instantly grabbed my hand and covered my mouth. "Ops, did I say that out loud?"

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, his gold eyes shining bright.

"You", I answered too fast.

He chuckled. "May I ask what about me you are thinking?"

"You might get mad"

"You'll never make me mad, Bella"

"Your vampire nature kind of turns me on, you know that?"

"That's normal, love. Humans are attracted to our presence, it's how it's always been", he looked comforting at me.

"That's not what I meant, Of course I'm attracted to you. I meant with your growling, purring an all that. Well, it's very hot"

"And have you any idea what you are doing to me?" His breath tickled on my skin as he moved closer to me.

"I think that I have a pretty good idea", my eyes found their way to the bulge in his pants.

"That's all you, it's what you do to me", he purred in my ear. My hands moved down to the waist of his pants.

"May I?" Before he managed to protest I laid my hand on top of his erection through his pants and squeezed lightly, holding my hands around it. He was so huge! A wimp came out of him.

"God Bella. Now you feel what you do to me. Imagine having that showing in my pants every time I see you", his eyes was on mine, watching carefully.

"Shall I remove some of the pressure, then?" I moved my hands up and down his pants and he growled.

"You're only making me harder", he purred. I had my hands on him when something made a noise behind me.

"Wohu, Edward's gettin' some", Emmett howled with laughter and my body frose. Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream. I begged myself as I slowly turned around to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper standing in the doorway. Edward growled next to me and I took my hands away from him, blushing again.

"You should really distract Edward more often, Bella, This is the first time I've managed to sneak up on him"

"My pleasure" I said and licked my lips. The whole room once again filled with laughter, only Edward and I stood still. He finally took my hand on his.

"Shall we continue this upstairs, Bella?" He looked up at me with a dazzling look.

"It would be my honor", I told him with a middle aged accent while bowing down. He took my hand once again on his and we ran up the stairs.

"You better not listen", he warned the vampires downstairs and we stepped into his room, spotting a big white bed in the middle of the room.

"This will be fun", I said and licked my lips once again.


End file.
